


Working On Adorable

by hunteriheroici (spacebarista)



Series: An Uncommon Family [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebarista/pseuds/hunteriheroici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg's getting used to finding things "adorable". Her angel being one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working On Adorable

**Author's Note:**

> Written after a Megstiel Family friend posted about Cas being a cuddler.

Meg was still getting used to cute things, and finding some weird joy in them.

Puppies, kittens, Sam’s puppy face, Dean when he sleeps (when he’s not snoring), synchronized dancing, inventive proposals, babies (when they’re a bit older), Dean with Ben and Lisa (good _Lord_ was he _whipped_ ), and, increasingly, Castiel.

She chalked it up to him being a bit more innocent than the average angel ( _and_ man). His confusion at new things, the squinty face he would make, made her heart warm. His attempts at cooking made her smile. His need to occasionally touch her reassured her that he wanted her nearby. Him being rendered speechless by the things she’d say or do made her laugh. There was so much more and the only way she could describe it was _adorable_. It was a terribly _human_ thing to find these things heartwarming. She’d missed that, and she had no clue.

But there was one more thing Castiel did that she found completely adorable. 

She was in their bed, reading some book she’d found at Lisa’s that the woman had said she could take. The men had just returned from a hunt (she’d wanted to stay behind and enjoy some _alone_ time), and were unpacking somewhere down the hall. She hummed to herself as familiar footsteps approached the door. It swung open, and she didn’t look up, just smiled at her book. “Welcome back, feathers.”

She listened to him walk in, losing clothes as he moved. She almost dropped her book when he climbed into bed, pushing under her arm to rest his head against her stomach, his arms working around her and holding her tight. “I missed you, Meg.”

Meg grinned, putting the book down and running her fingers through his hair. “Missed you, too. You hungry or anything?”

“No. I just want to stay like this.” He snuggled a bit closer, and she worked herself to lie down beside him, letting him curl around her to rest his head under her chin. “Missed this, too.”

The angel was a cuddler, _hardcore_. He could just lay wrapped around her in any position for hours and be content. Especially when she pet his back or his side, brushed her fingers in his hair. It was downright adorable. Something she never expected from an all powerful being. She didn’t always like being treated like a stuffed animal, but for Cas, she’d do it.

It was worth his smile when he relaxed into her.


End file.
